1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional display device displays the traveling speed of a vehicle in one of two different units. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,108,519 discloses the technology of a meter display device of an electronic vehicle, which displays a vehicle speed in one of miles per hour (mph) and kilometers per hour (km/h).
It is possible to achieve improved convenience for a user by displaying values of the traveling speed in two different units together in a vehicle display device. However, it is preferable to reduce discomfort caused to the user when the two values of the traveling speed are displayed. For example, when display contents and a display mode of the two speed values are inappropriate, the user potentially feels uncomfortable and discomfort.